Intercambio
by 0Kano-kun0
Summary: Hiwatari Kai no se acuerda de su compañero nekojin, sin embargo, hará lo que sea para no volver con su abuelo. Kon Rei desea revivir el deporte que tanto ama. Bryan y Tala, aprovechan el viaje del estudiante de medicina ruso-japonés para darse unas vacaciones. Todo en los inicios de una Revolución. Pero el heredero no piensa involucrarse... Imposible.
1. Léxico

Hola! un gusto, me llamo Kano-kun y estoy presentado mi primer fic owo especialmente a modo de felicidad por el regreso de estos maravillosos personajes este año con el manga "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Raising" publicado por el aniversario del manga de su autor Aoki Takao-sensei n-n!

Espero que lo disfruten n-n (Quizás en algún momento parezca que detesto a Kai o al resto de los Bladebreakers pero no es cierto! Lo juro!)

Provecho de poner en advertencia que este fic contiene **Yaoi,** tomando como protagonistas a la pareja de **KaixRei (y no descarto el ReixKai. Sería interesante explorar un poquito por ahí -w-)**

Ah! Y aprovecho de agradecer enormemente a mi sempai **Shion230** , quien tuvo enormesisima paciencia de corregir y leer TTwTT. Arigatou Sempai!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertencen a Aoki Takao-sensei.**

Listoco, con eso estamos por ahora owó, enjoy!

* * *

 **1.Léxico**

Una bola de papel choca contra un balde de basura haciendo que este tambaleara de un lado a otro. En el suelo, el contenido del basurero se extendió abrazando el piso dando la impresión de que el barril había vomitado porquerías en la oscura habitación. El individuo que arrojó el miserable trozo de ovillo miró el pequeño desorden con ojos cansados y ceño fruncido. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantar nada de ahí.

—Tsk.

Pero eso no significaba que la vista de la porquería esparcida a su lado no lo irritara un poco.

No era su día de suerte. 5 horas sentado apoyándose en su escritorio y empezando el mismo ensayo una y otra vez. 5 horas pensando en cómo callarle la boca al idiota de su profesor. 5 horas maldiciendo al mundo por la sencilla razón de dar vida a tantos idiotas.

Y ninguno tan miserable como él. Era como si la miseria se personificara en todos los idiotas que se jodieron en él ese último tiempo.

Ya comenzando a dejarse llevar por su amarga naturaleza, el desafortunado joven se irguió e observó nuevamente el basurero tirado. El maldito objeto desparramado en el rincón de la pieza le comenzaba a recordar a él mismo. Igual de derrumbado. _Igual de jodido._

Desvió la mirada.

Mientras comparaba objetos inútiles con su persona, un molesto sonido le avisa que la puerta de su habitación se está abriendo. Y la molestia se materializa en un joven alto y de contextura medianamente gruesa con una taza en la mano. Aun en la oscuridad de la pieza, el fogoso pelo del visitante brillaba con inusual sutileza, y sus níveos ojos azules golpeaban con un misterioso atractivo. Detrás del humo de la taza, estos se veían aún más exóticos.

El amargado protagonista estaba de espalda, pero una línea de luz proveniente de afuera partió su figura a la mitad avisándole que tenía a un visitante claramente no deseado en su dominio.

Lo último que necesitaba. El idiota de su mejor amigo.

—Oye Kai, ¿quieres caf-? –. El pobre no pudo terminar la frase. Apenas pisó el terreno del fénix, un proyectil con forma de silla volaba en su dirección.

Así de rápido como entró, el pelirrojo tuvo un microsegundo para escudarse del gigante cañón. Inmediatamente salió de la habitación temiendo partirse la cabeza por la brutalidad de su amigo, pero el repentino movimiento provocó que derramara el contenido de la tasa en su mano y polera. El ruso sencillamente no pudo evitar las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse inevitablemente en sus ojos. La porquería lo estaba quemando.

—¡Ah! ¡Hiwatari de mierda! ¿Qué culpa tiene el mundo que los profesores te odien por ser tan tú?! –

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, las críticas y maldiciones comenzaron a subir de tono, pero el bicolor lejos de escucharlas (o si quiera prestarle atención al pobre accidentado), estaba muy ocupado concentrando todo el odio y la frustración que sentía en su interior, hacia todo el mundo. Incluido él. Con un poco de suerte, esa ira se materializará y aplastará a los profesores de la Universidad de Moscú. Un puñado de ignorantes que juegan a ser "doctorsitos".

Él era un genio. _Hiwatari Kai_ es un genio, y por lo tanto él siempre está en lo correcto. Todo lo que el bicolor hace o dice, debe cumplirse por el bien de la humanidad, y nada de eso guarda relación con los genes que heredó de su abuelo… Para nada.

Lástima que los idiotas de sus profesores no pensaban igual que el joven heredero.

Definitivamente el burro de su profesor tenía la culpa de todo.

Kai cursaba quinto año de medicina en la Universidad de Moscú. Estaba en medio de un importante examen, el cual consistía en una cirugía de riñón (naturalmente falsa). El profesor indicaría los procedimientos mientras los alumnos lo realizaban.

Sin embargo en la cabeza de Hiwatari, todo lo que ese profesor le decía eran idioteces. Así que le hizo un favor a él y al resto de sus compañeros ignorando las siguientes órdenes y terminando la operación de forma independiente. Algo que solo un prodigio se podía permitir.

Imaginó que el solo hecho de haber salvado al paciente falso sin tener que hacer gastos innecesarios de morfina y ahorrarse un par de horas en algo que, a su juicio era "tan" sencillo, le traería un par de felicitaciones o al menos un reconocimiento especial. Nunca imaginó lo que realmente le ocurrió.

Toda la comisión de la facultad está ahora en su contra. Eso pasó.

Los muy bastardos lo citaron a una audiencia donde se reveló que su narcicismo le ganó a su inteligencia otras cuatro ocasiones en el pasado en distintas materias y evaluaciones. Por tal motivo, el _quizás_ futuro médico, además de perder la maravillosa beca que le permitió mantenerse alejado de su "queridísimo" abuelo durante sus cinco primeros años de carrera, automáticamente fue revocado. No contentos con eso, dejaron al ruso—japonés como alumno condicional.

Una falta más, y el miserable bicolor tendrá que despedirse de su carrera como cirujano especializado para convertirse oficialmente en el heredero de la gran empresa Hiwatari.

Casi podía oler a esos viejos seniles esperándolo para empezar una reunión de directorio con su "amadísimo" abuelo pisoteándole los dedos de los pies con su bastoncillo.

Pero como él es _Kai Hiwatari_ , nada de eso podía ocurrir. Así que, como todo adulto maduro, sensato y de buena crianza, el apuesto joven se acercó un día al bastardo que lo convirtió en la fuente de burla del único pariente que tenía vivo.

— _Me disculpo por mi comportamiento el otro día profesor. — Ojalá su rostro reflejara esa noble y sincera intención._

— _Hiwatari, discúlpame si me equivoco, pero lejos de sentir tus disculpas en realidad creo que me estas matando con los ojos. — Respondió el profesor ligeramente cohibido._

 _Era la primera vez que se detenía a mirar ese endemoniado color. Colegas le habían dicho en algún momento, que había una leyenda urbana que hablaba como esos ojos en alguna parte de la historia de la vieja Rusia, habían matado a personas sin tocarles ni un pelo. Algo así como los ojos de un basilisco. Un muy atractivo basilisco. Y esa característica la reciben todos los miembros de la gran familia Hiwatari. Es algo como un conocido sello que los marca y sigue de por vida._

 _Pero como profesional y formador de profesionales, no podía permitirse intimidar por un alumno tan caprichoso como el dueño de esa letal mirada._

— _Mi-Mira Hiwatari, yo no deseaba castigarte, pero pasaste por encima de mi autoridad. Además en frente de tus compañeros, y eso no lo podía permitir. — ¿Está tratando de razonar con él? Ojalá no empiece con una charla de ética._

— _Hay alumnos que pueden ser verdaderos genios del futuro, sin embargo… — Sí. Empezó con la charla de la ética. Como desearía que Bryan le rajara un tiro en las pelotas en ese momento. O peor aún. Preferiría invitar a comer a Tyson y dejar que ese barril sin fondo se llevara todo su escaso dinero en comida antes de tener que escuchar esa famosa charla._

 _Hasta ahora._

—… _Un ensayo con un plazo de 3 meses._

 _Ah. Se perdió mucho rato. —Disculpe?_

— _Que entiendo que esta beca es importante para ti, asique conversé con la comisión y llegamos a un acuerdo —. Continua, continua._

— … _Y decidimos que quizás podrías ayudarme en una investigación personal ._

— … — _. No era tan bueno como pensó, pero aun así en silencio lo invitó a seguir._

— _Verás. Me he visto muy interesado en una especie casi extinta de seres humanos como "trastocados" —. ¿Trastocados? El léxico de este tipo es tan amplio como el de Tyson. — Se les conoce como los Nekojin. Algo así como humanos con rasgos felinos. Pero lamentablemente mi investigación no avanza demasiado ya que son muy pocos los que quedan en el mundo, y al parecer están escondidos… —_

 _Nekojin… Suena a algún termino otaku. Y por alguna razón le suena de alguna parte… ¿Era Max un otaku?_

— _Así que si me apoyaras con esta investigación seria perfecto para ambos._

 _¿Y dónde entra su salvavidas?_

— _Y el ensayo?_

— _Ah! Sí, sobre eso. Te daré tres meses para investigar lo que puedas de los Nekojin, y me gustaría que resumieras todo dentro de un ensayo. Por supuesto, todo lo que descubras debe ser desconocido para mí…_

 _Interesante_

 _Y así comenzó "Destino Final Parte Kai"_

Su nube de recuerdos se dispersó junto con la ira contenida. Gracias Tala.

Recogió la silla que milagrosamente no se rompió con el impacto -aunque la puerta sufrió una hendidura menor- y se volvió a sentar de cara a una nueva hoja blanca. A su lado tenía una copia de la investigación de su profesor, el cual según le dijo, le tomó dos años reunir.

Ocho miserables hojas de pura palabrería en Arial 12 con interlineado 1,15. Dentro, unas breves entrevistas llenas de incongruencias y unos datos que no aportaban en casi nada llenaban cada blanco espacio. Algunos de hecho, parecían inventados. ¿Se estará tomando esa dichosa investigación en serio?

Pero no podía culparlo. Él mismo al comenzar su propia búsqueda, se topó con la tristeza de que en la basta y maravillosa internet, lo más "útil" que pudo encontrar, fueron distintas definiciones del término Nekojin en una página llamada _Urban-Diccionary_. Hubiera sido gracioso parafrasear con esa información. Pero su profesor ya lo puso en sus hojas. ¿Cómo puede un docente y más encima doctor poner como fuente Urban-Diccionary?

Pero entre más se ahogaba en el mundo digital, lejos de llegar con datos útiles, su pantalla comenzó a llenarse de páginas de dudosa… veracidad. De un momento a otro, cientos de atractivas jóvenes de prominente delantera y llamativas orejas aparecían en su computador levantando una esponjosa cola mientras hacían posiciones que en lo personal el hasta ahora inexperto ruso-japonés, desconocía podían existir. _"El ser humano sin duda es una especie de animal muy ocioso",_ pensó.

Un suspiro se escapó de la garganta del estudiante.

Tres meses. Y aun así, no le parece tan terrible como trabajar para su abuelo.

— ¿Puedo pasar ahora señor Sonrisas?

—Hmpf…

El pelirrojo, ahora con una camisa nueva, entró a paso lento en la habitación de su amigo, que en realidad está en el departamento de Tala. Pero éste, como buen compañero, le cedió una pieza al bicolor para que no volviera a esa mansión de brujas llamada hogar. Lástima que el ruso de ojos azules no viviera solo.

—En serio Tala ¿por qué dejamos que Hiwatari nos trate así? –Hablando de -malos- compañeros. —… Debería estar agachado lamiendo mis bolas por dejarlo entrar en mi santuario de la felicidad. –. Que tristeza para los presentes que se les formara una imagen mental indeseada en sus cabezas.

Sin ánimos de seguir con un juego que de seguro los conduciría a una pelea en la cual NO estaba dispuesto a participar, el pelirrojo se acercó a su amigo:

— ¿Qué te dijo el profesor Ustínov?

— Que puedo recuperar mi beca…

— Y lanzar sillas es la forma de expresar tu felicidad, entiendo.

—… Si hago un ensayo para los próximos tres meses.

Interesante. Tala y Bryan compartieron miradas. Luego lo miraron a él. Pero ninguno sabía muy bien que decir sobre eso.

¿En qué momento un mísero ensayo se volvió un calvario para el genio de Hiwatari?

Aunque prestando mayor atención ya podían ver la respuesta en primera fila. Delante de ellos estaba un orgulloso ruso-japonés sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles y un computador encendido con una realmente curiosa página. Por otro lado, un basurero rebalsado de ovillos de lo que _antes,_ eran blancas hojas. El dueño del departamento se acercó al balde y sacó una bola al azar. Al estirarlo comenzó a leer.

— ¿…Nekojin? Kai, es una investigación sobre los nekojin?

—Me sorprende tu capacidad deductiva y comprensión lectora Tala, pero…

—No idiota. Tu ensayo es sobre los nekojin. Estudié sobre esto en un ramo y estoy seguro que tú tenías un compañero nekojin.

Al escucharlo Bryan recuerda algo. –Tienes razón! ¡Y una vez casi lo mato! … Y luego casi me mató él a mí…

—…— Las gruesas cejas del bicolor lentamente comenzaron a bajar dándole un gesto pensativo a su rostro.

Es cierto. Cuando vivía en Japón y practicaba ese juego que tantos mocosos consideraban un deporte de culto. Hasta ahora, en su mente el único individuo que tenía presente aún, era a Kinomiya. Y no podía evitarlo, el japonés fuera del campo, era un cavernícola sub—normal, pero al lanzar su blade al plato, el bicolor percibía una energía del interior de ese tipo, que lo invitaba a olvidarse del mundo con él. Era un sentimiento sin nombre, pero que siempre que jugaba contra Tyson, se apoderaba de su mente y cuerpo.

En cierta medida, era aterrador.

El resto de su equipo también se había ganado un grado de su respeto. Mizuhara por esa maldita defensa y ese entusiasmo al pelear con ella. Nunca había peleado contra un sujeto que convirtiera un escudo en un arma, pero el infantil americano lo hizo y su capitán en silencio lo valoró.

Sin embargo, había alguien más. Alguien con un poder devastador. Casi tan aplastante como el suyo. Había alguien…

… Nekojin

—Ahora que lo dices Boria, saliste disparado y tu blade quedó imposible.

Bryan se abrazó a sí mismo cómicamente. – Despues de eso no sabía a qué temerle más. A que me violara Valkov o el abuelo de Kai.

—… ¿Y a quien debo felicitar por "semejante" favor, Bryan?

El problema, es que no se acuerda quien carajos es.

La mirada de Kai era una cínica sonrisa, pero sus compañeros no sabían si debían seguir algún juego del bicolor o realmente hablaba en serio.

En otro lugar relativamente lejano, un país oriental escondía un místico pueblo bajo las gruesas hojas de su selva. Donde la luna brillaba con más fuerza, las lámparas de papel danzaban con el viento un silencioso vals. Los colores ardientes reían con la gente que se movía de cabeza a las estrellas vestidos con alegres telas tradicionales.

Era el festival de la luna en la aldea del colmillo blanco.

Cientos de rostros reían y brindaban por la simple alegría de lo que significa estar vivos. Agradecidos, los viejos cocinaban platillos con ingredientes desconocidos y especiales, deseosos de compartirlos con los suyos. Mientras que los jóvenes invitaban a las bellas y exóticas bellezas felinas a bailar al son de los místicos instrumentos mientras el calor de la temporada hacía lo suyo con algunos.

La secreta aldea de los nekojin despertó su calor en la noche más brillante del año.

Con eso en mente, una delicada voz disfrazada de una joven morena de rosados cabellos se acerca con un plato de comida entre sus manos. A quien dirigía el amable gesto estaba concentrado mirando la luna como si quisiera comunicarse con ella. Al sentir la nueva compañía, el joven de ámbares ojos parpadea y le dedica una sonrisa.

— ¿No te parece que la luna está especialmente blanca esta noche Rei?

—Es porque la estamos celebrando. Debe sentirse muy amada.

— ¿Crees que signifique algo especial?

— Quién sabe. Pero ahora que la miro… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo para centrarse. Enamorado como estaba de ese misterio, sus párpados se negaron a salir, temerosos de interrumpir algún ritual entre este joven y la celebrada belleza. –… Kai tiene la piel tan blanca como esta luna. Cuando lo conocí me daba un poco de miedo porque pensé que podría ver a través de él, aunque ya se me pasó.

La chica de rosados cabellos no dijo nada. Sabía cómo su amigo respetaba a ese atormentado y oscuro hombre. Y entendía muy bien por qué. El capitán de su antiguo equipo tenía una personalidad intratable, pero su blade mostraba una faceta completamente distinta. Cuando jugaba, te aplastaba con un calor insoportable y un poder abrumador te quitaba el aliento. Todos sus rivales amaban sentir ese masoquista poder. Por eso Hiwatari era tan codiciado por algunos beyluchadores, incluyendo lamentablemente al pelinegro que está ahora a su lado.

Pero el beyblade ya no existe para ellos. El beyblade ya no existe para nadie que alguna vez se llamó beyluchador en su época. Y por eso, ese monstruo no volverá a salir de su cueva. Con eso en mente, la joven se levantó, dejando el plato a un lado.

—Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato? Están tocando unas melodías muy hermosas por allá.

Pero el pelinegro seguía mirando la luna. Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida, el nekojin lanzó un comentario que realmente la asustó por un segundo.

— ¿Sabes Mao? Si el Beyblade volviera, no me molestaría para nada volver a jugar.

Y con eso la redonda luz quedó grabada en sus rayadas pupilas.

* * *

Je je, que vergüenza =/=...

Si llegaron hasta acá muchas gracias por leer!

Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capítulo! Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica o saluditos me dejan un comentario!

Kano-kun


	2. Bryan

Buenas noches! Jeje antes de todo deseo agradecer a las personas que se detuvieron a leer este fic, en especial a aquellas que me dejaron saber sus opiniones n-n! Y también debo disculparme por el enorme retraso de este capitulo u.u, mis clases absorben un poco mucho de mi tiempo TTwTTUu, lo siento!

Agradezco además a **Shion230** como siempre, por sus correcciones y su enorme paciencia a la hora de ayudarme a encontrar la forma de subir cada capitulo! Arigatou sempai!

Aprovecho además de advertir nuevamente que este fic tiene contenido **Yaoi** , siendo los protagonistas Kai y Rei (ya veremos quienes más se unen luego -w-*)

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Aoki Takao-sensei**

Y sin mas retraso, ojalá disfruten de este capitulo! Nos estamos viendo!

* * *

 **2\. Bryan**

Tala fue el primero en darse cuenta que el bicolor no entendía el mensaje de sus miradas, pero era tal su orgullo que no tenía intención de preguntar, así que reiterando su posición como la persona más paciente y madura del departamento, el pelirrojo una vez más decidió ayudar a su amigo:

—Kai, ¿No te acuerdas de Kon Rei?

— … —Con los ojos cerrados Hiwatari negó con la cabeza.

Definitivamente el pelirrojo solo no podría. Sus ojos viajaron discretamente a su alto y macizo compañero pidiendo en silencio ayuda.

Sin embargo, Bryan se sentía tan perdido como Kai, aunque naturalmente por razones muy distintas. ¿En serio el bicolor se olvidó del individuo menos molesto de su antiguo equipo? Era en su opinión, uno de los miembros más fuertes del grupo (Y no era porque casi lo deja en coma la primera vez que pelearon).

—Hiwatari, hablamos de un beyluchador de tu equipo, venía de China, tenía pelo largo y ciertos rasgos felinos bastante curiosos. Debo confesar, el maldito me ponía nervioso...

— Porque te pateó el culo?

—Peor. Juro que en algún momento ese tipo me hizo sentir como un zoofílico… Ni siquiera gay… Zoofílico…— La última palabra la sujetó como si fuera esencial para entender su inusual problema.

—… Qué asco.

Un beyluchador de pelo largo y cara de gato.

Sonaba como una especie de fenómeno. Y si le pareció atractivo al ninfómano (si esque la ninfomanía era aplicable para los hombres) de Boris, el sujeto en cuestión debía ser todo un caso.

Mientras Bryan le hablaba a Kai de las llamativas facciones de su antiguo compañero, Yuriy pensaba como es que el bicolor no recordaba a una de las personas más importantes de su carrera en el Beyblade. Aunque de cierta forma, el mismo pelirrojo no recordaba muy bien a Kon, pero los vagos vestigios de su memoria lo dibujaban como un joven tranquilo y serio, que no subestimaba a sus oponentes y que sentía un profundo respeto por Hiwatari y su Dranzer.

—Oye Kai, ¿no tienes una foto de tu equipo o algo? –Quizás eso ayudaría a estimular la oxidada memoria de su amigo, pensó el dueño de Wolfborg.

—No. Mi abuelo quemó todo lo que tenía después del accidente.

—…— Eso no ayudaba mucho. Y que al bicolor pareciera importarle un huevo, tampoco.

Desgraciadamente ni su rostro, ni el tono de su voz reflejaban pesar o tristeza al decir que no quedaba rastro vivo de la etapa más feliz, o cercana a la felicidad de Kai. Tala no decía nada ya que no era su problema, pero en el fondo no le gustaba que el ojicarmín mostrara esa indiferencia. No después de todo por lo que pasó al lado de esos mocosos.

Y todo acabó hace cuatro años, mientras el heredero Hiwatari practicaba en el patio de su mansión nuevas técnicas con su beyblade Dranzer. Una exagerada y mal calculada maniobra bastó para mandar a volar el blade del ruso-japonés, provocando que chocara con el hombro dominante de Kai acabando automáticamente con su carrera profesional.

El impacto de un enorme fénix en el hombro de un minúsculo humano.

Hiwatari pudo haber realizado algún tratamiento que lo ayudara a volver a terreno, o quizás encontrar una forma distinta de usar el lanzador. Cualquier cosa, el viejo Kai lo hubiera hecho con tal de volver a pelear y burlarse de todos los individuos que se aprovecharon de su lesión (que, aunque era increíble, sí existían). Pero las beybatallas de esa generación podían convertirse fácilmente en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre beyluchadores y bestias bit.

Y eso, le habría importado un huevo, pero ya con el trauma que cariñosamente le dejó grabado Brookling en el pasado, que además generó que cierto equipo de beyluchadores se sobre preocuparan por él, teniéndolos encima día y noche con tantas llamadas y vídeo conferencias que no lo ayudaban mucho.

En ese entonces, el Beyblade era un deporte muy violento y peligroso, sobre todo para los portadores de bestias—bit. Por eso, con el hombro hecho mierda, Kai no servía para nada. Solo sería una carga para sus compañeros, y para Suzaku.

No era una opción. Finalmente decidió retirarse con dignidad. Y por supuesto su abuelo supo muy bien cómo aprovechar semejante oportunidad.

Sus compañeros del antiguo equipo, los bladebrakers, intentaron animarlo a seguir y luchar, pero el bicolor con la decisión ya tomada, se esforzó (algo muy raro en él) en fingir cansancio y desinterés en el deporte que los unió, y manifestó que su retirada era absoluta.

Unos años más tarde, ese desinterés fue convirtiéndose en algo real. Y Kai se volvió más introvertido y solitario de lo que era antes con sus amigos.

Tala, uno de los pocos que tiene la paciencia y el valor para acercarse a la bestia de Hiwatari, fue testigo de todo ese proceso. Ese lento y decepcionante proceso. De hecho, él podía describirlo muy bien:

"Como una vela que se apaga porque se le acabó la cera, y no porque alguien la hubiera soplado."

Sencillamente la decepción terminó por consumir a su amigo.

Kai comenzó a estudiar medicina después de eso. Y a rehabilitarse para poder usar su hombro sin sufrir espasmos de dolor constantemente. Esa es la razón por la cual el muy bastardo puede mandar sillas a volar sin sentir culpa alguna.

—Oye amigo, ¿olvidaste a todos tus amiguitos o solo al neko-hombre?

Por supuesto que no.

—No seas imbécil Bryan.

—Y eso es un…?

—Me acuerdo del idiota de Tyson y del sonrisitas de Max. Y del enano con lentes que vivía enamorado de su computador. – En ocasiones ese mocoso lo perturbaba todo el día con su laptop.

¡¿Del enano con lentes…?! ¿De verdad se acuerda del enano de lentes y no de Kon?

Los dos rusos volvieron a mirarse. Ahora sus caras dibujaban una preocupación casi real, con muecas poco comunes en rostros tan entrenados como los suyos…. Una preocupación que medio segundo más tarde desapareció porque sencillamente ese tema no era asunto de ellos.

Unas tripitas comenzaron a sonar. Alguien tiene hambre.

—Lástima que te olvidaras de la única persona en la tierra que te podía ayudar a arreglar toda tu porquería. — Y con ese amigable comentario, Bryan se retiró a la cocina con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

Kai lo maldijo en los cinco idiomas que su abuelo lo obligó a estudiar.

—A él no le vas a tirar una silla, ¿cierto? —Que rencoroso es este pelirrojo.

No era su culpa. Si olvidó a esa persona debió de ser por una razón. Tal vez su abuelo contrató a Valkov para lavarle el cerebro mientras se rehabilitaba, y solo logró borrar de su memoria a ese sujeto porque quizás no era tan relevante en su vida (incluso menos que Kyouju). Con todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar, esa idea no sonaba en ningún caso alocada.

De hecho…

—A dónde vas?

—Afuera?

—Y tienes tiempo?

—El idiota de Ustinov me dio 3 meses Tala.

— Pensé que irías a buscar a buscar a Kon para pedirle ayuda.

—Tengo cara de saber cómo es un sujeto al que no recuerdo para nada? –Además, ahora que perdió su beca, el poco dinero que recibía mensualmente se esfumó rápido, pero dolorosamente.

— Además no tiene ni un peso…! – Brillante. Desde la cocina se puede escuchar como el idiota de Bryan aprendió a leer la mente de las personas. Un nuevo poder para joderse en él. Pero a diferencia del heredero (en esos momentos pobre), Tala pensaba más allá…

—… Tu abuelo sí tiene dinero. Suficiente para ir a China…

—Sí Tala. MI abuelo. Mi abuelo tiene dinero. – Bonito que se lo tengan que recordar.

Pero Tala lo miraba como si la beca se hubiera llevado parte de la inteligencia de Kai. "Como no te das cuenta?", decía su cara: —… Nosotros tenemos un Bryan, Kai.

—…

Una cabecita pelilavanda se asomó de repente: — ¿Alguien me llamó?

Kai giró su cabeza en dirección a esa voz, y de repente sí consideró en darle "el trato especial" al pelilvanda. No se notaba pero estaba muy, muy jodido.

Y así, los tres se fueron caminado hacía el sector acomodado de la blanca ciudad, donde las casas parecían palacios victorianos y las personas hablaban con un simpático y petulante acento.

Ojalá esta vez no los reciban con los doberman.

En una elegante y colosal mansión de titánicas proporciones, el rey del castillo quería cortarse la cabeza como si de la revolución francesa se tratase, siendo él en este caso, María Antonietta.

—… Es broma?

—Si pierdo mi beca y tengo que volver a este lugar, Tala y Bryan se vienen conmigo.

La desesperación. Oh, la maldita desesperación.

Y apenas termina de hablar, una mole albina y robusta atorada de abundante comida entre sus brazos (traída directamente de la enorme cocina), se acerca lentamente a su escritorio sujetando una oscura e irónica sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban peligrosamente. —Hola abuelo!

Una transparente gota resbala y se camufla en la arrugada cara del sujeto.

Nuevamente Tala, quien acompañó voluntariamente a su amigo para cuidar que el más alto de los tres no se acomodara demasiado en la mansión (aunque se admitía a sí mismo que las discusiones de los Hiwatari eran muy entretenidas en sus momentos), se colocó en un rincón de la habitación tratando de conservar la calma y frialdad que durante años la abadía le ayudó a construir.

Hiwatari Voltaire, el abuelo de Kai, era un hombre frío y compuesto de larga cabellera gris. Desde que su hijo lo abandonó a él y a su nieto por ir a jugar con trompos mutantes, decidió que el pequeño heredero recibiría una educación y formación que lo alejaran de las típicas debilidades humanas que atraparon en algún momento, al ingenuo de su hijo.

Esa formación los terminó alejando a ellos también. Vagamente recuerda haber jugado con su nieto.

Quizás nunca lo hiso y su mente fabricó un recuerdo falso para consolar al desgastado magnate.

En ese momento, el líder del imperio ruso-japonés más importante de la región, trataba de sentir la frialdad que su rostro falsamente mostraba. Sus ojos inyectados de odio escondían el carmín de sus iris detrás de un negro intenso: —Tú me odias cierto?

—Con cada milímetro de mi seco y podrido corazón. — Decía sonriendo orgullosamente su nieto.

Y mientras la pelea subió de nivel, ahora atacando con las miradas, el par de jóvenes rusos que se tomaron la molestia de acompañar a Kai, miraban aburridos la escena familiar.

—Estos dos hacen que sienta alivio de no tener familia

Tala asintió, apoyando en cierta medida la opinión de su alto y ahora muy satisfecho amigo.

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada tuyo ni de ese malnacido juego de perdedores al que tú y el inepto de tu padre solían jugar. — Todo lo que alguna vez cayó en las manos del viejo, hoy estaba en una de las chimeneas de la mansión, aunque no recuerda realmente en cual.

—Pero sí sabes porque olvidé a uno de los ineptos de mi equipo?

—Si crees que traté de lavarte el cerebro otra vez, eres más torpe de lo que pensaba cinco minutos atrás.

…

Dos horas más tarde, un trío de apuestos jóvenes rusos esperaban abrigados la llegada de un avión privado con el emblema de la familia más excéntrica de Rusia.

—Al menos conseguimos el avión, deberías tener mejor cara.

El bicolor solo se limitó a mirarlos. Sus queridos amigos decidieron que estaban muy cansados luego de sus exámenes, y así anunciaron que acompañarían a su querido amigo bicolor a cumplir su misión para brindarle todo su apoyo en lo que necesitase. Las maletas repletas de ropa y revistas porno, eran solo acompañamiento que Bryan dijo, serían muy útiles para despejar la mente en algún momento.

La cámara fotográfica de Tala era para tomar registros gráficos. Nada más.

El ojicarmín cada segundo se sentía más y más molesto.

— No los necesito. Voy solo

—Nosotros sí recordamos al chino.

—Existe internet

—Hay millones de Reis en el mundo.

No lo dirá en voz alta… Pero es verdad.

De pronto le surgió una duda, el hombre en cuestión, ¿tenía un equipo? Porque Max era un bladebreaker pero al mismo tiempo era miembro de los All-Stars. El mismo cambiaba de equipo según su estado de ánimo: —El nekojin tenía un equipo propio?

—Sí tenía. Se hacían llamar los White Tigers. Y si lo pienso, todos parecían felinos… de alguna forma…

—… Uno de ellos parecía un monito de mierda. —

—Te… acuerdas de alguno? — Pregunta Tala.

—…hmpf— ¡No se acordaba de ninguno de esos fenómenos! ¿Cómo es posible que olvidara a todo un equipo de beyluchadores? ¿Por qué olvidaría a un equipo completo de beyluchadores?

Tala leyó de inmediato el débil gesto que nació en el rostro de Kai. Cansado, pasó su mano sobre su cara para despejarse un poco: —Tu cara me asusta porque no dice nada y aun así siento que no te acuerdas de ninguno.

Cuánta razón tenía el pelirrojo…

—Llegó nuestro avión niñas!

Y así Boris se tomó la molestia de ser el primero en subir al gigante transporte.

Cuando el avión despegó, el sol se estaba escondiendo para alumbrar un nuevo cielo… Y los tres jóvenes más fríos de la madre rusa, iniciaron su aventura para evitar que cierto bicolor se ahorque en la plaza de Moscú después de maldecir a cada ser viviente e inerte de la tierra.

Y mientras la travesía de unos empezaba, otros seguían con la cómoda rutina que la monotonía les regalaba.

En los vestidores de un sencillo pero colorido restaurante chino, un joven de morena piel, escondía sus delgadas hebras negras en un lazo blanco, formando así una correa que se extendía desde su cabeza hasta sus tobillos.

Había terminado su horario de trabajo, así que el ojiambar salió del local para esperar el último bus que lo dejaría cerca de un sendero que conecta la selva china con su escondido pueblo.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarse con ella. Tampoco se sorprendió demasiado al verla.

Una pelirrosada de atractiva figura lo esperaba apoyada en una pared detrás del paradero cerca del local donde trabajaba.

Ambos se saludaron con la mirada y fueron a esperar el bus juntos.

Rei no decía nada. Mao tampoco. Pero el silencio no le gustaba a la joven, así que decidió romper un poco el hielo…

—Escuché que te quieren promover a chef, ¡Felicidades!

El joven le respondió con una sonrisilla algo cohibida. –No es seguro todavía. No soy el único mesero aspirante. El jefe dice que cuando el chef jubile, nos pondrá a prueba a los interesados.

—No me preocupo por tí en eso. Eres el mejor cocinero del pueblo.

—La opinión general se inclina a favor de la comida que hace la abuela Tao, pero ¡gracias por tu voto!

La joven iba a responder pero el transporte llegó justo a tiempo.

Cuando subieron, la conversación murió. Ella deseaba seguir, pero el pelinegro estaba perdido en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana, perdido de todo y todos.

Cuando eran niños, los dos estaban siempre juntos. Jugaban y practicaban con sus blades todo el día y la noche. Hablaban de las cosas más triviales, pero nunca se habían quedado sin nada que decir. Hasta ahora.

Iban a casarse. Debían estar juntos, pero cada día se veían a sí mismos más distanciados.

Rei dejaba el pueblo bien temprano en la mañana y volvía muy entrada la noche. La joven pelirrosa ya no recordaba un momento de sincera diversión con su amigo de la infancia y futuro marido. Ni siquiera cuando los viejos anunciaron el compromiso de ambos, el ojiambar nunca intentó acercarse a ella. Nunca intentó besarla tampoco.

Tal vez todavía la veía como a su amiga de la infancia. Pero ella sabía que en el fondo, esa repentina frialdad nació en el pelinegro luego de que el beyblade cayera de su apogeo.

Y Rei nunca iba a perdonarse por haberlo permitido.

El trabajo era una distracción. La cantidad de horas que le consume el viaje y sus jornadas solo mantienen a la bestia dormida. Pero ésta se está aburriendo de dormir. Y ella solo había estado observando a la distancia, paciente y quieta.

Debería moverse un poco más entonces. Darle a entender que estaban juntos. Ellos dos. Que el beyblade fue una etapa muy hermosa en la vida de ambos, pero que no era todo.

Ellos tenían un futuro que construir y gozar.

" _El Beyblade murió Rei. Y todos se fueron con él"_

Con ese pensamiento, la nekojin apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Éste sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta.

 _Continuará._

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá muchas gracias y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado n-n!

No duden en dejarme un comentario para conocer sus opiniones, criticas constructivas, recomendaciones o algún saludito hermoso!

Le voy a poner más empeño para no atrasarme más TTwTT, hasta entonces nos estamos viendo!

Un abrazotote y un saludotote!

Kano-kun


	3. Idiomas

Hola n-n! Jeje, tengo absoluto conocimiento de mi irresponsable atraso TT-TT, pero el capítulo no salía nunca como quería y estuve cambiando mil veces muchas cosas de lugar u.u. Pero finalmente está!

Por ende, y para no ahogarlos con más excusas les presento el capítulo deseando que disfruten de esta historia que ya está tomando forma n-n

Muchas gracias como siempre a **Shion230** por sus pacientes correcciones. ¡Mil gracias sempai!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que participan en esta historia pertenecen a Aoki Takao** (bendito sea)

Aprovecho de reiterar que esta historia es un KaixRei/ReixKai (lo seme y uke no es muy lo mío -.-)

Y con esos estamos más o menos listoco, ¡Enjoyy!

* * *

 **3\. Idiomas**

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Daiteiji Kogoro sucumbió finalmente al miedo que lo tenía siguiendo desde os inicios de sus planes. Un miedo alimentado por la emoción de formar parte de algo que él consideraba, podía ser el inicio de una nueva era, o quizás una soberana y milenaria idiotez. Y por el bien de eso, debía ser capaz de borrar el pasado y escribir sobre los restos de recuerdos que, en ese momento, lo hacían temblar de la duda.

Ya estaba viejo, pero seguía siendo el Sr Dickenson para los que alguna vez estrecharon su mano cuando el mundo del Beyblade se abría para ellos. Quizás sí es una mala idea ¿Será demasiado tarde para echarse atrás?

-Señor Dickenson! Voy a entrar…

Con el cuerpo inclinado sobre el escritorio, el hombre suspira en silencio cansado. Entonces la puerta de la oficina se abre, dejando que un moreno de platinados y amarrados cabellos entre de manera respetuosa. Aun estando cubierto deabrigados ropajes, algunos músculos escapaban de las telas y resaltaban una entrenada contextura.

-Garland-kun! Pensé que ya se habían ido todos

-Sí, yo también estaba en ello, pero me lo encontré en la salida – _Y jodí,_ omitió respetuosamente el beyluchador.

 _¿Tan rápido?_ Los residuos de su joven espíritu no estaban cargados para una reunión ahora mismo. Necesitaba café. Y café es la forma elegante de decir que necesitaba un encuentro con Jack.

El apellido de Jack, era Daniels.

-Puedo entrar? –El tono encantador, cargado de ironía que usó esa voz…

Daiteiji se levantó para recibir a un invitado que no esperaba hasta la mañana, haciendo uso del horario japonés. Pero como en esos tiempos la ley de Murphy estaba de moda, Valkov llegó en el peor momento. Y pareciera que Garland sentía lo mismo, ya que cuando el hombre se abrió paso por la entrada, el joven no hizo mayores esfuerzos para esconder las ganas que tenía de insertarle la liga de su lanzador por… donde pudiera en realidad.

-Jaja, siempre me llamó la atención esa parte soñadora tuya de seguir alimentando con utopías vacías en estos mocosos de espíritus muertos. – El pelimorado se gira levemente para sonreírle al albino: - ¿O no? Garland…-El aludido guardándose en su seriedad, cierra los ojos, ignorando al invitado.

Avanzando hacia el escritorio donde estaba uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo del Beyblade, el recién llegado continuó hablando: – Muy gracioso. Hasta arrendaste una oficina barata para seguir jugando a ser el director de la BBA

-Por favor Valkov, hoy no. Solo dime si conseguiste fondos o interesados.

-En la abadía me tienen vetado y Hiwatari Volter ha rechazado todos mis llamados. Al parecer ya no le sirvo a nadie

 _¿Entonces por qué carajo lo sacamos de la cárcel?_ Se preguntaba internamente el dueño de Apollon.

El joven luchador admitía que aún mantenía ciertas dudas en las decisiones que tomaba el señor Dickenson.

Era inevitable. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre que alguna vez rebosaba de alegría y vibraba con los gritos de los jóvenes y niños que ganaban o perdían los juegos. Pero que hoy, hundido en la obsesión de recuperar algo que no tiene ni pies de cabeza. Ni él, ni al parecer el mismo Garland entienden que el Beyblade aún existe. Solo que ellos ya no pertenecen ahí.

Y ahora aceptaron trabajar con el mismo imbécil que produjo la ruptura entre las primeras generaciones. Un soberano error, pero ya aceptó unirse al proyecto. ¿Por amor al Beyblade? Por ello debía ser, ¿no?

El señor Dickenson negaba con la cabeza. De alguna forma se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Yo intenté hablar con el Señor Zagart pero no quiere saber nada de esto

-Y su robótico hijo?

-Ten un poco de respeto Valkov, por favor. Tengo entendido que Brooklyn está en Inglaterra ahora, podríamos pedirle ayuda.

Al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero, Garland se acerca al par: -Ya me contacté con Brooklyn. Él lo buscará y me llamará

-Todavía conversas con ese monstruo?

… Garland sabía que debía cooperar para llevar la fiesta en paz. Lo sabía, y aun así, Valkov podía sacar lo peor de él solo usando un par de comentarios. Ojalá tuviera su guía consigo, pero como no era el caso al menos podía responder. A estas alturas si se rebajaba al nivel del fracasado pelimorado, al menos liberaba un poco de estrés en el proceso: - ¡¿Con qué derecho hablas Valkov?!¡Tú lo volviste un monstruo!

-Yo lo volví fuerte!

-Ah claro! ¡Y de paso también nos jodiste a todos!

-Ja ja y con todo y eso ustedes me sacaron de la cárcel

-Te juro que te voy a…!

El señor Dickinson dejó a los dos discutir un rato bloqueando lo que sea que saliera de sus bocas. Debía hablar con Garland sobre ese rencor tan bien fundamentado que tenía hacia Valkov. Ya habían llegado hasta ese punto, y el hecho de que el antiguo director de la famosa abadía rusa que fabricaba soldados del Beyblade esté con ellos discutiendo y denigrándolos, solo hacía que esto se viera más real.

No. Ya no se podía echar atrás.

La mañana llegó en otra parte del mundo, no muy lejano a las islas japonesas.

En efecto, el avión de la familia Hiwatari está finalmente aterrizando en las hermosas tierras orientales de la gran y sobrepoblada China, donde no más acomodar la escalera de seguridad, un albino ruso se abre paso empujando a sus dos amigos.

Bajando las escaleras con aires somnolientos, el alguna vez entrenado soldado, estira sus músculos con breves ejercicios de brazos, aprovechando de quejarse de la mala atención que recibió en el avión:

\- Hiwatari, ¿cómo es posible que tu familia esté forrada en billetes y el único juego que tiene el avión es Pacman? Explica esa mierda, por favor

El siguiente en salir fue un pensativo pelirrojo, quien, mientras bajaba del avión, revisaba distraídamente su celular dándose cuenta de algo interesante: -No tiene sentido decirlo ahora, pero los Bladebreakers son tan famosos que solo googleándolos puedes encontrar al Rei que buscas

-Déjalo Tala. En el fondo Kai nos quiere juntos.

El bicolor se limitó a continuar con su hobby de ignorar a ambos rusos tratando de olvidar que existían. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Así encontró el destino de su búsqueda. Y otras cosas desagradables igual.

Su querido amigo Google lo llevó al artículo de una revista online que se titulaba: "¿Qué será de los Bladebreakers?" Donde ilustradamente mostraba como él y sus compañeros fueron espiados y fotografiados desde las sombras por alrededor de tres meses, solo para entregar a los fans detalles de sus vidas personales fuera de los beyestadios. Que miedo.

Pasando del idiota de Tyson y el hiperactivo de Max, Kai, picado por el bichito de la egocéntrica curiosidad que se permitía liberar en la soledad, buscó su nombre entre los párrafos para ver qué imagen habría generado de sí mismo al soltar su blade. Un gran error.

Hiwatari textualmente había pasado de ser "el mejor beyluchador de la historia, a un mediocre estudiante incapaz de conservar una simple beca". Los periodistas que encabezaron la investigación se tomaron el atrevimiento de entrevistar al decano de su facultad, quien naturalmente lo basureó por todo y nada, dejando al bicolor como un enclenque y sin talento, inútil. _Imbécil._

De cualquier forma, esa porquería de nota farandulera, agregó humildemente que su trabajo más complicado fue seguir al nekojin. Nadie tenía ni la másmínima idea de cómo ubicar la aldea del colmillo, por lo que encontrarlo les fue imposible. Sin embargo, luego de un intenso seguimiento, dieron con que el actual paradero del antiguo beyluchador era justamente una pequeña ciudad comercial ubicada en Hong Kong, China. Maravilloso.

Y esa era justamente la ciudad a la cual el ruso-japonés pretendía ir.

Pero el pensamiento de recorrer todo Hong Kong por un solo hombre cuyo rostro no recuerda para nada y que con el pasar del tiempo debería haber cambiado de aspecto o madurado ciertos rasgos, en tres meses… Silenciosamente el bicolor pidió ayuda a sus amigos, obligándolos a ir con él.

Ya en el aeropuerto, el trío se dirige a la salida para tomar el transfer que los llevará a la dichosa ciudad donde empezaría su búsqueda. Bryan sin embargo, no pudo evitar anunciar su inquietante observación: -Es mi idea o todos aquí son iguales? Como si los fabricaran por modelos.

-Bryan, ¿eres xenofóbico? - Pregunta sorprendido Yuriy.

-Tenemos suerte de que Kon parezca más gato que humano

Hiwatari suspira. No pudo escoger mejores amigos porque los demás murieron en la abadía…

Siendo ya las diez de la mañana, el grupo estaba llegando a la ciudad. Encontrar su transporte no fue difícil. Y eso inquietó al bicolor. ¿Por qué las cosas están funcionando tan bien? Demasiado inusual.

Mientras sus dudas crecían, el equipo llegaba a su destino. Y entonces el más alto de los rusos comenzó a exigir comida.

Sus primeros llamados fueron completamente ignorados. Mientras Tala y Kai discutían puntos de búsqueda, las tripas del albino comenzaron a sonar, pero nadie le prestó atención. Cuatro minutos más tarde, los tres estaban tocando una agónica sinfonía estomacal. Así que, aguantando el dolor del vacío, apuraron con la mente al chofer para por fin llegar y poder buscar un lugar donde alimentarse.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya estaban entrando a un lugar con camuflada desesperación.

Una vez sentados, el pelirrojo y el bicolor comenzaron a pensar. Prácticamente ya estaban en la ciudad, aunque no sabían muy bien por donde comenzar a buscar. Un mapa era necesario en esos momentos. Los datos móviles internacionales eran un lujo que ninguno podía darse.

-Ni siquiera es Beijing y me siento apretujado Kai, ¿cómo mierda vamos a encontrar a Kon?

-Nos vamos a separar…

\- Seguramente no nos vas a dejar en China y vas a partir solo de vuelta

Increíblemente Yuriy concuerda con Bryan diciendo que "no sería la primera vez" asintiendo con los ojos cerrados. Kai no puede creer como lo descubrieron.

-No lo haré. – _"Si no encuentro al nekojin antes"_

Pero el esfuerzo que hizo para sonar convincente fue tan escaso que sus compañeros llegaron a sentir pena de sí mismos. El ojicarmín realmente era capaz de abandonarlos y lamentablemente nada de eso les parecía en lo más mínimo extraño. Así que siendo el ojiazul nuevamente el más maduro de la manada, aceptó para sorpresa de Boris, la propuesta del sádico heredero: -Ok, nos separamos. El que lo encuentre primero le avisa al resto, pero antes, ¿podemos hacer algo?

Mientras los rusos desayunan discutiendo, unas cuadras más allá, en un barrio repleto de restaurantes tradicionales y turísticos, los maestros culinarios se encuentran preparando los locales para recibir a sus fieles clientes. Uno de ellos tenía a un moreno pelinegro en sus vestidores, acomodando su camisa de trabajo para comenzar una nueva jornada laboral.

Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, ya que su pelirrosada amiga había discutido con él antes de salir, alegando que hace mucho tiempo que no se tomaba un descanso, y que eso le podría jugar en contra en el futuro.

Lamentablemente, el ojiambar sabe muy bien como son las cosas. Pero ante sus gigantescas ambiciones, algo así carece de significado. Si quiere convertirse en el chef más joven del restaurant Long Yao, debía hacer unos mínimos sacrificios. Todos saben que comparado con lo que hizo por el Beyblade, algo así no es nada. De hecho, era hasta gracioso.

Lo lamentaba profundamente por Mao, pero ahora no hay nada más en su cabeza.

Nada excepto un pequeño espejismo que vio en la vereda del frente mientras iba de camino al trabajo. Un espejismo con pelos bicolores.

No dirá que no se sorprendió. Pensó que era realmente él y que lo habían contactado de Japón también para sumarse a la revolución. Pero de ser así, ¿no deberían haberse visto justamente en ese país?

¿No lo habrá ido a buscar, cierto?

¿No serán un montón de estupideces las que está pensando, cierto?

En realidad,¿solo fue un malentendido, cierto?

-Rei, me ayudas a preparar las mesas?

El pelinegro pega un salto al no verse preparado para interrumpir sus divagaciones. Una compañera de trabajo ya con su uniforme bien arreglado estaba apoyaba en el marco de la puerta que da al pasillo, mirándolo con expresión aburrida. La acanelada ceja de la joven se levanta ligeramente mostrando la extrañeza que le provocó haber asustado por primera vez al nekojin: -No sabía que era tan fácil asustar a gente como ustedes.

-Aunque te sorprenda Xiu, nosotros también somos seres humanos

-Mmmm, okay. ¿Me ayudas a preparar las mesas?

-Sí, en un segundo voy

-Perfecto

La joven se retira para seguir con lo suyo mientras Rei reposa su mano sobre su frente aprovechando de cubrir sus ojos por un segundo. El dolor de cabeza no se pasa, pero ya no podía culpar a Mariah por eso.

El que sí estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso era el heredero Hiwatari, quien se preguntaba ¿por qué nadie quería trabajar? No había pasado ni media hora desde que salieron del café, cuando el albino inició un recorrido culinario devorando comida tras comida como si la cuenta la fuera a pagar el bicolor. _Sueña Bryan_. El pelirrojo en cambio, dejó de prestarle atención apenas encontró un folleto de turismo. ¿Dónde está la disposición de hacía media hora?

Cuando era beyluchador, el ojiazul era mucho más centrado y serio, ¿acaso tenía que ponerle un trompo de colores delante para tenerlo con los pies en la tierra?

Bajo una situación así, Kai entiende por qué cambió a los BlitzkriegBoys por los Bladbreakers tantas veces. Y viceversa. A los ojos del mundo el equipo ruso era un pequeño ejército formado por soldados fríos y centrados con una presencia aplastante, entrenados bajo la disciplina y la siniestra mano del mismo Valkov. Pero después de liberase del control del pelimorado, los jóvenes de la abadía sufrieron una suerte de liberación espiritual, mental y en el caso de Bryan, sexual.

Hoy a ojos del heredero, los prodigios de la Abadía son un par de animales ineptos.

Tan ineptos como instintivos. Y los instintos de Boris terminaron por reventar la gruesa venita del ojicarmín, que decidió finalmente cortar por lo sano.

-Hey y a dónde vas?

-A buscar al nekojin

Y se fue.

Yuri, quien en realidad estaba leyendo el mapa ilustrado que tenía el interior de un folleto, levantó la mirada extrañado para recién darse cuenta que su amigo ya no estaba: -Idiota. Debió por lo menos esperar a que le dijera en que ruta empezar a buscar…

Boris sencillamente inclinó los hombros con aire despreocupado: -…A Hiwatari le falta un buen polvo. Deberíamos buscarle alguna chinita mientras vemos a Kon

En el restaurante Long Yao mientras tanto, el joven pelinegro atendía a los clientes con falsa tranquilidad. En dos horas más tendrá su oportunidad para tomar el puesto de Chef de cocina. Recién se lo dijeron.

Justo luego de terminar de acomodarse su uniforme, su jefe se acercó comunicándole que hoy se realizará la competencia por la llave del maestro culinario del emblemático lugar. La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría al nekojin.

Nadie le dijo nada.

Nadie le dio el tiempo para prepararse.

Originalmente, tenía pensado preparar algo tradicional de su pueblo, y así mostrar un poco de los placeres alimenticios que ofrecían expertos de banquetes de su pueblo en las festividades lunares. Pero no llevaba consigo los ingredientes necesarios, excepto por un paquete de hongos exóticos que suele masticar cuando le da hambre durante el día. Con ellos, a lo más podía ofrecer mayor concentración de sabor al arroz blanco.

A esas alturas no le quedaba más que ocupar ese único recurso. Así que lejos de caer en las peligrosas lagunas de la divagación pesimista, el pelinegro nekojin buscó los hongos en su casillero y los guardó en su bolsillo, como si quisiera impregnarlos de su energía …Y aprovechar de evitar que alguien los saque y boicotee su improvisada nueva receta.

Debería dejar de aceptar recomendaciones de películas de Max, distorsionan su realidad.

Y ahora estando cerca de las 12 del día, el joven chino estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para separar su agonía del profesionalismo laboral que debe presentar a sus clientes.

-Oye cuidado!

-Ah! Lo siento mucho.

Debería dejar de pensar tan solo un ratito.

Siendo ya las 12 y media, tres rusos tenían alguna minúscula parte del lugar "monopolizada". Como nadie escuchó las indicaciones de Tala, naturalmente chocaron en algunos varios sectores, para luego devolverse, y tomar una nueva ruta. Más tarde se darían cuenta que estaban haciendo el mismo recorrido una y otra vez. Y aunque los tres lo sabían de sobra, ninguno se animaba a tomar un bus y cubrir zonas más alejadas. El amor que le tienen a Hiwatari no es suficiente como para perderse en Hong Kong por él, y el nekojin.

Pero dentro de una ciudad comercial no había mayores dramas. Era un lugar poblado, y siempre puedes pedir indicaciones. El idioma es, en todo caso, un constante problema.

-…mierda. ¿Por qué no hablas en ruso?

-…?!

Y Bryan, quien no era el rey de la paciencia, tenía acorralado a un pobre trabajador que no sabía cómo enfrentar a este extranjero en particular. Una mole rusa que a la vista parecía que te estaba asaltando, amenazando o acosando.

-Amigo haz un esfuerzo te lo suplico, si ambos sabemos que mi idioma es más fácil que el tuyo

-…- El pobre individuo no sabía cómo responder, no entendía que carajos pasaba. Apostando a la lógica, dedujo que este sujeto le quería robar. Pero siendo él un simple mesero de restaurante no disponía de tantos bienes para entregarle al ladrón. Sin embargo, como no quería ser víctima de agresiones físicas por parte de esa bestia albina, el empleado apuntó hacia el local donde trabajaba indicándole que sus cosas estaban ahí.

-Por qué me apuntas para allá? Kon está allá?

El empleado sigue apuntando insistentemente hacía el restaurant ya a la cercanía de un ataque nervioso, _¡Mi billetera está ahí! ¡Mi billetera está ahí!_ , le decía. Pero el ruso no entendía. Y cuando un individuo no comprende algo, la desesperación aparece para aprovechar su oportunidad. El ruso lo sabe muy bien.

-La paciencia se me está yendo al carajo… ¿está Kon ahí o no?!

El ruso dio un palmetazo a la pared justo al lado de la cabeza del pobre hombre quien ya no sabía cómo darle en el gusto a ese delincuente tan agresivo. Tanta fue la presión, que el pobre terminó desmayándose, arrastrando su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Los transeúntes miraban con miedo al turista malvado que intimidó a un lamentable mesero.

-…La puta madre.

Un poco más alejado, Hiwatari sin intención alguna de preguntar o conversar con nadie, intentó encontrar al nekojin usando solo su mirada. Tenía en su celular una foto de Kon sacada de internet, la cual miraba a ratos para compararla con el rostro de las personas que transitaban en las calles. Después de darle otra vuelta más al mismo sector, se detuvo.

¿Era en realidad necesario buscar a ese Rei?

Lo estuvo pensando vagamente durante el viaje. El hecho de que estaba buscando a ese compañero de equipo porque quería buscarlo a él y solo a él. Pero, ¿por qué? No tenía realmente el tiempo ni las ganas de vagar por todo ese lugar solo para encontrar a un nekojin en específico, cuando podía entrevistar a cualquier personaje de rasgos relativamente exóticos. ¿Por qué gastar su tiempo con un ex compañero?

¿Quién era Kon Rei entonces?

Kai observó la foto una vez más, solo para darse cuenta que el nekojin en particular no era nadie especial. Y aunque algo deseaba empujarlo hacia él, en esos momentos el heredero se sentía tan hundido, amargado y perdido, que a su juicio sus estudios eran lo único que lo podían salvar. Y necesitaba hacer ese trabajo para poder seguir estudiando.

 _No tengo tiempo para esta mierda._

Entonces cambio de planes. Buscará a cualquier persona que tenga orejas puntiagudas o bigotes graciosos en las mejillas. Es Hong Kong, debería haber al menos cien nekojin entre tantas personas, solo debía prestar atención. _Si no resulta aquí sobornaré a mi abuelo para buscar en otra parte…_

No tenía por qué ser ese Kon…

El uniforme del pobre empleado desfallecido pertenecía a un restaurante tradicional que en ese momento se veía conmocionado de gente. Siendo ya las una y media de la tarde, Bryan arrastró al desmayado hombre hacia esa dirección esperando encontrar a alguien con quien poder hablar en ruso. O en su defecto, en inglés. Así como también devolver el cuerpo.

A medida que se acercaba, notaba como muchas personas caminaban en direcciones opuestas a la suya. Parece que el show que capturó a tanta gente ya acabó. La imagen de la entrada del dicho restaurant ya se podía ver, así como se podía ver meseros retirar mesas y sillas que recientemente estaban afuera, platos y demacres sobras. Los uniformes, efectivamente coincidían con el del joven inconsciente en su brazo izquierdo.

Cuando lo iba a devolver, algo le llamó la atención. Alguien le llamó la atención.

-Kon!

El hombre de largos y amarrados cabellos dio un brinco mientras la singular cola que colgaba de la base de su cabeza se movía buscando el origen del llamado.

 _Jeje, te encontré_

Sin esperar, Boris se acerca balanceando el cuerpo que sostiene flojamente. Rei, buscando aun al origen del llamado se da vuelta, sorprendiéndose al instante: -…Bryan?!

-No jodas! Te encontré!

-Kuznetsov?!

El ojiambar no entendía que estaba pasando. En ese momento estaba agotado, mental y físicamente. Perdió la bendita competencia y todavía estaba procesando su derrota cuando uno de sus antiguos rivales se le aparece de repente. Solo podía mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y marcados por el cansancio, preguntándose qué decir ante la montaña que tiene enfrente. Bryan sin embargo se le adelantó:

-ah carajo. ¡Después de esto Kai querrá que nos vayamos de vuelta a Rusia y no he conocido casi nada…!

Los ojos de Rei saltan un segundo. ¿No era un espejismo lo que vio entonces? Estaba en Hong Kong, y Kai también. Que día más raro…

El cansancio amenazaba con apagarlo.

-Oye Kon! –El nekojin brinca por tercera vez en el día. Molesto mira al ruso: -Te parece si pretendemos que no te he visto y nos vamos a comer?

-Qué?

-Bryan!

-Me cago en la…

Antes de decirle al soldado albino que no quería saber nada de comida, el nekojin escucha a su antiguo capitán.

Y lo mira a lo lejos. Y el mareo aumenta a niveles demasiado molestos para un ser humano, ese que motiva al estómago a devolver lo que sea que hayas consumido durante el día. Y no fue el único.

Se había encontrado con Tala hace unos minutos, y luego de caminar en la misma ruta otra vez, de lejos logró divisar a su otro compañero, acompañado (como vagamente esperaba) por otro joven. Y por ello ya se estaba molestando. _¿Ya se está moviendo ese enfermo sexual?_

Pero a diferencia de Kai, Tala sí logró reconocer al acompañante del albino, quien definitivamente no era un objeto de apareamiento para el gran ruso.

A medida que se acercaban, el heredero fue descartando que ese joven fuera realmente para lo que originalmente pensaba: - ¿Con quién está hablando Kuznetsov?

-Realmente no lo reconoces. -Tan sorprendido estaba que su pregunta salió como una afirmación.

-No parece de su gusto

-No te parece más "gatuno" que humano?

 _Nekojin_. Kai se detuvo y prestó atención. Se veía triste y cansado. Llevaba un uniforme blanco un poco desarreglado y una cola pegada a la cabeza. Nada que llamara mucho a su interés excepto cuando el viento balanceó los cabellos del joven y le mostró sus ojos ámbar. Algo salió y removió su estómago por un segundo.

-Tala…

-Mm?

-Quiero vomitar.

* * *

Jiji.

Si llegaron hasta aquí como siempre muchas gracias por leer y ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo!

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, me esforzaré en actualizar con menores atrasos la próxima vez u.u

Como siempre aprovecho de invitarlos a dejarme preguntas, comentarios, críticas o saluditos que llenan el corazón n-n!

Y así me despido! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Un abrazotote y un saludotote

Kano-kun


End file.
